1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting and adjusting devices, and particularly to an illumination adjusting device and method for adjusting an illumination intensity of a lighting unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nearsightedness or myopia occurs mostly in our childhood or early teen years (between 8 and 14 years of age). The risk of developing myopia is increased if there is a family history of myopia because myopia is generally hereditary. There may also be links between myopia and prolonged close-up work, such as reading or sitting close to the television, and between myopia and prolonged work in places with inadequate illumination intensity, although there is little scientific evidence for these. Many people use lamps with the same operating voltage in their living rooms and bedrooms. In fact, 250-300 LUX is the correct horizontal illumination intensity range for the living room, 100-150 LUX for the bedroom, and 300-500 LUX for a library. Even if a person has adopted the right lamps there is also a problem, the illumination intensity decreases when the lamps are used. As a result, the illumination intensity may be inadequate when the lamps are used over an extended period of time, and this may affect the people's vision.
Therefore, an improved illumination adjusting device and method are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.